Cursed Blood
by zh.icewolffang
Summary: Garp had enough of his grandchildren deciding to not become marines and kidnapped Luffy twin sister to at least get one marine out of the younger generation, what he didn't know was the horrors that she would go through because of her last name.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Remembering the Contract

 _No matter how much I would love to own One Piece I don't. The only thing I own is my OCC character._

Remembering my life before CP9 is frankly depressing from losing my happiness and brings out my fury and rage towards my grandfather. My grandfather, frankly he no longer holds the right to that title, neither does my "father" who left my brother and me in the so called "loving" hands of my grandfather and his fists of love. My grandfather decided that at least one of his three grandchildren would be a marine, even if he had to kidnap us to accomplish that tasks.

When I and my brother turned six and just after we all became brother and sister towards our other two brothers. Our grandfather showed up while my brothers were out hunting, and he stole me away to become a marine. He said that he was trying to save one of his grandchildren from the pirate ideology. As soon as we reached Marineford the marine headquarters of the world my grandfather demanded that the marines must allow his granddaughter to join the marines.

When the some of the marines heard my name, they knew who my dad is and were vying for my death. My grandfather tried to protect me at least, yet I wanted to hit him for not realizing that if I wanted to live a longer life I would have been better off as a pirate, yet because of his stupidity I would have to join the marines to survive. In that moment, I decided that if I would have to join the marines or die to retain my freedom that I would make sure my brothers would be protected.

Sengoku finally broke up the commotion and brought both of us to his office. I decided that if my grandfather insisted on me being a marine then I would become a loyal marine if it would guaranty my brothers' health and safety. When we finally reached Sengoku's office I was standing will my grandfather rubbed his head from a hit that Sengoku delivered to him for causing trouble. Sengoku then turned to look at me and observe my closed of face with my jaded green eyes glaring at my grandfather, my long curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and my clothes the t-shirt and blue jeans being worn from trying to escape my grandfather's grasp.

"Well Garp, what do you want me to do? You bring me a child that in all rights should be executed for being the daughter of Monkey D. Dragon. What would you have me do? Well, Garp…." Sengoku says while rubbing his forehead with his left hand while his right gestured towards me.

"Will Sengoku, I wanted one of my grandchildren to continue the tradition of becoming a marine. I thought it would help bust moral that a high ranking criminal's child could become a successful marine." My grandfather says while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and grinning sheepishly back at Sengoku. This angered me further why should it matter that I'm Dragon's child, I'm me not Dragon.

I decided that it was time for me to speak up. "Sengoku-san, if I may interject. I would willingly become a marine or an agent for the marines if you agree to a contract that would protect my brothers from unreasonable marine wrath and if only one of my brother's pirate crew if he is the sole captain. Also with the condition that I anyone breaks the contract I'm free to live along with my immediate family" Sengoku raised his eyebrows steadily while I was talking.

"Define unreasonable marine wrath and which brother." Sengoku says while looking at me while my grandfather is wilding waving his hands in the universal sign of stop talking now.

"I would define unreasonable marine wrath as in calling a buster call upon children, execution for the crime of being born to a criminal, going after my brothers before they have done a criminal act of piracy not just pissing of a marine for doing their job, and killing them without giving them a fair trial. I would also say my twin brother Monkey D. Luffy."

"Agreed, you will work with CP9 or be executed for being Dragon's daughter. Understand that I am agreeing to your contract of you being a loyal marine and you will become an asset to the marines. Understand, and that if we break the contract yes you can leave, but you will be labeled a criminal with wanted poster 24 hours after you leave." Sengoku said while writing out this contract out and signing it after the last sentence had been written as we both had agreed to.

As I re-read each clause to make sure everything I had said and agreed was correct, I failed to see the clause that said I would be pushed to become the best assassin and be punished if I didn't complete my assignments, some punishment would include experimentation. I signed my signature _Monkey D. Jade_ , right next to _Sengoku_ and said "I understand." Little did I know what my life would become and what horrors I would face with agreeing to this contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devil's Cruse

I don't own One Piece the only thing I own is my OCC character, Monkey D. Jade.

I wished life was fairer. Honestly, I only wanted to be a pirate with my twin brother. I had wanted to be a blacksmith swordswoman not a seemly emotionless assassin. One of the best parts of this life are the framed bounty posters, of my brother's Portgas D Ace and Luffy along with his crew's poster. I do wonder how much longer it will take to see Sabo picture on a poster, but I will keep on the lookout, so I can add it to my wall as soon as I can. The only other good thing in my life is my other half who has helped me cope with everything the marines have done to me. I remember our meeting…

(14 years ago, day after contract was signed)

Shortly after I signed my name to my marine contract Sengoku called the training island for CP9 and arranged for my ride to the island to start my training; it took a week to arrive at the training ground. I was glad to be on dry land and away from the jerks who decided it was okay to beat, name call and general harass me, a seven-year-old girl. They harass me just like what Ace must of went through just for being Gol D. Roger's child.

As training started I had to reconsider how horrible I thought grandpa fist of love were compared to CP9 9 training is even worst, at least I'm not the only one here. The other kid that I've been allowed to meet here is Rob Lucci. They push both of us so hard, but treat us so differently for are success. Every time Lucci succeeds in learning the steps of Rokushiki he is allowed small breaks. Unlike me, for every step I complete I get told "Finally, now hurry up and learn the next step." I don't get breaks expect to sleep, I only get enough to food to prevent my muscles from breaking down, not enough to keep up with my metabolism. I'm also expected to get every step right the first time, because I'm a monster child. Until I graduate to a full CP9 agent I'm not allowed to see my grandpa. I'm so glad that grandpa took me instead of my brothers. The bare minimum amount of food would kill all of them, especially Luffy. Ace would have probably let himself be killed, because of the blood flowing through his veins rather than work for such flawed system. Sabo unlike me would have succeeded in escaping and wouldn't be lashed for each failed attempt.

Lucci helps me heal after every failed attempt, because he doesn't understand for one why they get away with hurting me when I'm stronger than them, and as I'm strong as I am why should they be allowed to stop me from leaving. I hate to think how he would act if CP9 focused all their brain washing propaganda against him. All those losers say is "that we are emotionless superhumans, blood is good especially criminal blood, orders are to be followed at all cost, those who are weak are useless to the marines and are to be killed, and Dark justice is might." It's all bullshit. Thank goodness, I inherited Dad's brain so that I won't fall for this bullshit propaganda. I can even give Lucci examples of how much this is bullshit and that the marines are a bunch of hypocrites. Like the Warlords, pirates the government pardoned. If the marines claim all pirates are evil and that Dark justice is to eliminate evil, why does the government encourage and place these pirates as government agents when they do nothing for the marines. I also pointed out the acts of slavery I saw on the way into Marineford. The Celestial Dragon are according to everybody above the law. Even though the Marines say that no one is above the law. Also that if a Celestial Dragon decided that they wanted us as slaves, it wouldn't matter how much time the government put into us. If those bastards wanted us we would be stripped down of everything, branded, and then hand delivered to the Dragon that wanted us as slaves. No matter what.

Unfortunately, this conversation heard by the training Captain and immediately we were separated, I was taken to Sengoku, who informed me that my words were traitorous, that I was cleared for experimentation by Dr. Vegapunk and that Lucci would be taken to a different part of the training grounds to finish his training. My first thought was shit, my second was praying for inner peace to make it through whatever I was to be put through. I finally managed to ask how long. My answer was 6 months. My last thought was 'Poor Lucci" before I was knocked out, so I wouldn't know where Vegapunk lab of the year was located.

I awoke in s cell chained to a wall, no bed and bars on the door giving my only light in this cell. "I see your awake," I heard a slick voice call out as a figure stepped in front of my cell door and blocked the light into my cell. "Excellent. I have just the experiment in mind for a D."

That month was the most horrible experiences of my life. Apparently Vegapunk figured out that a D healed faster than regular people and became stronger with a quicker heal time each time a D had a brush with death. For his experiment he really pushed this so-called D healing factor into over drive. Vegapunk wanted a devil fruit user to be able to swim and be less effected by sea stone. For his experiment he decided to surgically implanted and tattooed sea stone into a person's bone and onto their skin. He figured that if he did this and then fed the test subject a devil fruit that this would prevent the devil fruit user from being affected by the sea. This seemed like a great thing to do to increase the Navy's power, but there is a catch. Sea stone to be in a workable condition for tattooing needed to be at a similar temperature to lava. Need I say more. Vegapunk covered me in tribal swirls from head to toe. The only input that I could make was on my back a tribute to my brothers. The design I choose was a tribal monkey, tiger, and lion representing Luffy, Ace and Sabo respectively. The pain of getting all these tattoos killed almost all my nerve endings. It took a month to heal enough for Vegapunk to consider feeding me a devil fruit. The minute he thought I was healed enough he fed me the entire devil fruit. His hypothesis being that the more of a fruit consumed the more powerful the user became. Vegapunk decided to feed me the mythical devil fruit: Manticore. The minute I finished eating the devil fruit I passed out. When I finally awoke it was in a pool of blood with empty blood transfusion bags surrounding me. "Finally, you're awake it's been a month." Vegapunk said while looking pleased that I had awoken.

"Now let's begin your swim resistance training," he said. My third and fourth month was spent being progressively bigger pools of water until I could essential swim even in my devil fruit form. I heard talk that so far, I was the only successful test subject, because the other test subject died from already eating a devil fruit and the sea stone killing them or not surviving the tattooing process. Vegapunk apparently theorized that a person only needed to get one tattoo to the bone and skin to be able to learn to swim with a devil fruit. The only issue being that a person needed to have the tattoo before eating a devil fruit. While I was learning to swim a Sea King attacked me and that was when I awakened my haki. This seemed to please Vegapunk, the government really didn't let him experiment on those marines who had awakened haki, nor would the marines give haki criminals to Vegapunk. My last two months with Vegapunk were spent learning to control the instincts I gained with my devil fruit and learning the different application and results of haki.

I came back to the CP9 training island just in time to see Lucci being given a devil fruit for completing a successful mission. The mission happening a month ago to eliminate 500 guards for surrendering to pirates and resulted in the scars on his back. I had to stop myself from yelling at the CP9 bastard who is slowly turning my friend into a killing machine. I only held back with the thoughts of not wanting to be taken for more experimentation. After the bastard sent us off to our rooms Lucci surprised me by pushing himself into my room with the devil fruit in his hand.

"Jade, thank God you're back." Lucci said while hugging me. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist them. They said I needed to do exactly what they said to do or that they would call Vegapunk to extend your stay until you died." Lucci said in a hurried whisper.

"Lucci it's okay I don't blame you. Marines are cunning bastards that exploit you loved ones to control you. They wouldn't have killed I have a contract that should protect me from death. I made it to protect my brother's lives as long as I'm a faithful marine." I say. "It's okay. Now are you planning on eating that devil fruit?'

"I have to, it's my orders."

"Don't eat it yet. Let me ask Sengoku if we can visit Vegapunk to get you a sea stone tattoo and if I can add onto my contract to cover you as well. The tattoo should make it, so you can swim again."

"Okay Jade, I will hold off until you get a hold of Sengoku-sama. I'm going to leave the devil fruit in your room, so I'm not forced to eat before then. I missed you Jade." Lucci said while hugging me to his chest.

"I missed you too. Now go to bed while I go call Sengoku."

(20 minutes later)

"Sengoku, I have two things to ask you, one can Lucci and I visit Vegapunk I want another tattoo and I would like Lucci to get one before he eats his devil fruit? And two I would like to add onto my contract to include significant other into the agreement conditions that cover me leaving the marines."

"Why should I?"

"I will be much more cooperative and agree to do 20 missions to the exact specifications of the mission parameters for these requests."

"Fine, but you will also have to do a 5-year undercover mission with the rest of the CP9 unit."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"I will have Garp pick you and Lucci up tomorrow." ~Click~

(Next Moring)

"Wake up! Fist of Love!" I hear as I'm hit in the head be grandpa. "Why gramps?" I ask as I grab Lucci fruit and hid it from grandpa Garp. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Fine. Let's go." I said as gramps led Lucci and myself to his ship. "How's Luffy, Sabo, and Ace gramps?" I ask trying to get caught up on my brothers while I had the chance. He then said the sentence that would cause me to hate him for a life time. "They're still set on becoming pirates. They need to be more like you and become a marine exactly like you."

"Knock, knock" I hear interrupting my memories… "Jade we need you in dock 1. Paulie is picking another fight with Lucci in front of customers."

"All right I'm coming."


End file.
